


Lo que el otro no debe ver

by Izumi_tan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Enemies, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Secret Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_tan/pseuds/Izumi_tan
Summary: Belcebú y Gabriel esconden un secreto ocurrido de su última reunión, lamentablemente para ellos las cosas no salen como esperan.





	Lo que el otro no debe ver

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

* * *

**Lo que el otro no debe ver  
**

Genial simplemente genial, pensó el demonio mientras se escabullía en los archivos de las oficinas centrales, un entorno declarado neutro para ambos bandos en donde toda la información de la humanidad y las juntas entre ambas partes eran pulcramente almacenadas y donde sólo se podía acceder con el debido papeleo, pero no esa noche, esa noche contra toda regla Belcebú había ingresado en los recintos, sin autorización, sin identificación, un allanamiento total.

—Todo esto es culpa del estúpido no-Armadegón —murmuró para sí— de los estúpidos par de idiotas traidores, de las estúpidas juntas burocráticas y del estúpido Gabriel y sus estúpidos lindos ojos violetas…

Después de terminar de pensar eso Belcebú para en seco llevo sus manos al rostro, lanzo un par de improperios y pateo un escritorio, siguió caminando y ayudándose por una linterna busco entre los múltiples despachos hasta que dio con la puerta correcta "FILMACIONES DE JUNTAS BUROCRATICAS DESPUES DEL NO-ARMADEGON"

—Gracias al cielo por ser tan malditamente especifico…

Si por el infierno fuera probablemente las salas sólo se llamarían 1,2 y 3, luego se crearía un caos total e imaginar a los ángeles vueltos locos por no encontrar la sala adecuada a la hora adecuada puso una sonrisa en el Lord del inframundo.

Cuando el señor de las moscas estaba a punto de girar la perilla e ingresar, la puerta se abrió repentinamente mostrando nada más y nada menos que al jodido Arcángel Gabriel…

—¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?! —gritaron al unisonó

Gabriel estaba congelado, de todas las criaturas que pudo encontrar esa noche tenía que ser Belcebú, Belcebú y su adorable conjunto negro con su adorable cabello completamente desordenado y ese adorable ceño fruncido que le caracteriza.

—Sabes que ingresar ilícitamente a zona neutral es una clara violación al arreglo #345 de la declaración post-no-armadegón… —Soltó el arcángel tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—¿DIZZZZCULPA —Zizeó el demoniaco ser —pero tú tampoco tienes contigo ninguna tarjeta de acceso.

—Yo sí, solo que esta en mi otro abrigo —desvío nerviosamente la mirada el divino ser— si me dejas ir por él ignorare este pequeño incidente y…

—¡De ezzzo nada! —dijo el demonio y empujo del abrigo al arcángel para que quedara a su altura— ¿qué buscabas allí dentro?

A pesar de ser del doble de tamaño que su enemigo, Gabriel no podía hacer mucho contra la fuerza física de los demonios y antes de darse cuenta ya había sido abatido por su rival.

—Yo buscaba una cinta —soltó de repente— ¡la cinta de la junta de esta mañana!

—Mierda… —pensó Belcebú — ¿la encontraste?

—No, lo juró que no… —Sin sentirse completamente seguro Belcebú lo soltó y lo hizo a un lado para entrar a la sala.

—Probablemente porque eres un ángel inútil…

—Primero que nada —dijo mientras arreglaba su traje— soy un arcángel y en segunda ¿tú qué se supone que haces aquí?

—Nada que te importe —Contestó mientras se dirigía a revisar las gavetas fechadas.

—… ¿Qué cinta buscas? —Volvió a preguntar el castaño.

—No busco nada, lárgate de aquí —Respondió con enojo y golpeando fuertemente los cajones el señor de la oscuridad.

—Claro por eso entras en medio de la oscuridad a zona neutral y me agredes…

—¿De verdad no la encontraste?

—¿El qué?...

—¡LA CINTA IDIOTA, LA CINTA DE LA JUNTA DE HOY!

—¡No! Ya te dije que no —declaró de manera frustrada el arcángel— Por el santísimo que no tengo idea donde este…

—Jurar en nombre de Dios va contra los mandamientos… —Murmuró Belcebú

—…No si lo que dices es verdad…

Ambos seres celestiales se quedaron en silencio y abatidos, antes de que llegará el comandante infernal al edificio, Gabriel ya les había dado una vuelta entera a todas las gavetas de archivos, pensando que si algún demonio fue quien hizo la organización probablemente las fechas no coincidan y su cinta se encontraba en alguna otra ubicación, pero no, se había esfumado.

—¡Maldita sea! —Gritó Belcebú y pateo la gaveta más cercana— si usarán el sistema del infierno esto no hubiera pasado, pero no, decidieron arreglar a su manera "angelical".

—¿Por qué quieres la cinta con tanta desesperación? —preguntó calmadamente el más alto.

—¿Por qué la quiere tú— Respondió a la defensiva el pelinegro

—Yo pregunte primero

—Y yo después

—En verdad es imposible de dialogar contigo, siempre has sido igual desde antes de la caí…

Antes de que pudiera terminar Belcebú avanzo hasta Gabriel y aprovechando nuevamente de su fuerza lo empujo contra la pared y le miró con furia.

—¡Cierra esa estúpida boca tuya! ¡No tienes idea de quien soy o quien fui, así que más te vale callarte o te juro que le prendo llamas al lugar contigo adentro!

Gabriel estaba un poco conmocionado por la respuesta agresiva, por eso no se pudo explicar porque de repente sus manos tomaron el rostro de Belcebú para acercarlo más al suyo, se inclino (bastante debido a la gran diferencia de altura) y cerró los ojos.

-Ga-Ga-Gabriel —tartamudeo nerviosamente el más bajito— y por reflejo también cerro sus ojos.

Pero antes de que se acercarán un centímetro más dos voces se escucharon a los lejos

—¡¿Quién anda allí?!— Se les escucho decir al mismo tiempo.

—Mierda es Hastur

—Y Michael

Ambos se separaron como si su toque quemara, no dijeron una sola palabra y tomaron caminos separados, aunque sentían la inmensa necesidad de voltear hacia atrás y ver si el otro también lo había hecho, suprimieron ese pensamiento y antes de que los otros dos aliados del bien y el mal lo notarán salieron del edificio.

* * *

Una mañana casi una semana después del incidente de las oficinas neutrales, mientras Belcebú se encontraba en su oficina un paquete llegó en manos de uno de sus lacayos.

—Su maleficencia —dijo con temor al irrumpir en la oficina— alguien le envió esto, llegó por algo llamado DHL y apesta a cielo, me pregunto…

Al escuchar esto último el pelinegro se levanto de su lugar y tomó el gran sobre amarillo, despachó a su demonio y procedió a abrirlo, de él cayó una nota que decía:

_Su estimado colaborador del mal:_

_El motivo de esta carta es pedirle de manera cordial, si usted así lo acepta, el abandono total de la cacería mía y de mi aliado (antes su aliado) el demonio Crowley, hemos sabido que después de nuestros respectivos juicios, el cielo e infierno se han "unido" y realizan regulares reuniones buscando cual seria el castigo adecuado para un par de traidores como nosotros y un sinfín de disparates más, por lo cual nos vemos en la necesidad de recurrir a estos métodos de "persuasión". En el paquete además de esta carta, encontrara una cinta sobre una reunión celebrada el miércoles de la semana pasada la cual en caso de no cumplir con las solicitudes indicadas daremos a conocer a cada uno de los demonios en el infierno._

_Sin más por mi parte para agregar, espero que pase un maravilloso día. Saludos y buenos deseos_

_ Azirafel_

Belcebú en estado de shock total tuvo que releer un par de veces más la carta antes de revisar nuevamente el paquete y sentir el peso de un casete VHS entre sus manos, rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar para buscar la habitación más alejada del infierno y conectar un viejo reproductor al televisor abandonado.

* * *

En tiempo simultaneo, un paquete fue dejado en la oficina de Gabriel, él procedió a abrirlo y leer la nota:

**Para el jodido arcángel Gabriel:**

**Déjanos en paz a Arirafel y a mí y no me veré en la necesidad de proyectar tu pequeño secretito a TOOODOOOS los ángeles del cielo.**

**Pd: Atrévete a insultar, amenazar o tocar un solo cabello de Azirafel y yo mismo te hago sentir un dolor peor que las llamas del infierno.**

**Anthony J. Crowley**

Sin entender muy bien a que se refería el demonio, Gabriel vio dentro del sobre y se puso pálido, con manos temblorosas sacó la cinta de vídeo, cerró todas las persianas de su oficina aseguro la puerta y la coloco en el reproductor.

* * *

Cuando empezó a correr el vídeo la cara de Belcebú denotaba un nerviosismo total, la toma comenzó normal, se estaban revisando los pendientes para esa semana y cuales habían sido los avances de la investigación de los traidores, de pronto el vídeo corta y adelante veinte minutos, cuando uno de sus estúpidos subordinados demonios comenzó a tomar "memorias fotográficas" con una cámara instantánea, todo bien si no fuera por que el muy idiota comenzó a lanzar disparos a diestra y siniestra, el colmo para el Lord del inframundo fue cuando en un momento de distracción le sacaron una foto, después de eso quemo a la cámara y subordinado.

Todas las fotos quedaron sobre la mesa y el vídeo vuelve a adelantarse.

* * *

Gabriel caminaba de un lado a otro sin despegar los ojos del proyector, allí estaba el inicio de esa fatídica reunión, todos tomando sus asientos y desplegando sus planes, de repente se adelanta el vídeo, era una sala realmente calurosa, tal vez para los demonios no ya que el infierno técnicamente está en llamas (o al menos tiene la temperatura de si lo estuviera) lo siguiente en reproducir es él quitándose el abrigo y bufanda para dejarlos en su silla, hacia tanto calor que Gabriel no esta seguro si lo esta sintiendo de nuevo o si sólo sus nervios lo están traicionando, el video vuelve a adelantarse.

* * *

Y allí está, piensa Belcebú mientras cubre su rostro lleno de vergüenza, la escena le muestra regresando a la sala una vez terminada la junta, ni siquiera recuerda a que se supone que había vuelto, luego se acerca a una de las sillas, más específicamente la silla donde estaba sentado el maldito Gabriel, el Lord de la oscuridad esta tentado a pausar el vídeo, pero decide mejor ver completa esa escena, si los otros dos bastardos traidores lo hicieron debe saber a que se esta enfrentando; a continuación en la pequeña pantalla se le ve pasando sus dedos sobre las ropas del arcángel para luego tomar la bufanda cuidadosamente entre sus mano llevarla a su nariz y aspirar el aroma tal vez por uno treinta o cuarenta segundos, y aún no conforme con eso, en vez de colocarla nuevamente en su lugar la observa y abraza contra si para después salir con ella de la sala.

—Esto no puede estar más jodido.

Declara mientras la cinta termina y solo queda la pantalla negra.

* * *

Antes de llegar a la escena en cuestión Gabriel decidió que no podía verlo en sobriedad, por lo cuál invoco un whisky y tomo dos vasos antes de volver a dar play en el reproductor.

Una vez que la escena volvió a correr se le observa entrando a la sala, dirigirse a su lugar y tomar su abrigo, recuerda no haber encontrado la bufanda y haberla buscado un rato,"ya invocaré otra" pensó, luego su mirada quedó fija en la mesa, distribuidas por todas partes se encontraban las instantáneas que un demonio había estado tomando, y entre ellas hubo una que llamo de manera especial la atención del arcángel, para mala suerte de él, el ángulo de la cámara dejaba ver por completo el rostro distraído de Belcebú en la fotografía, extrañamente no aparecía con el ceño fruncido y la expresión era relajada, por unos segundos Gabriel la observa para luego posar un suave beso sobre ella y guardarla cuidadosamente en su saco, con eso acabo su cinta.

—En la mierda —susurra mientras daba otro trago— estoy en la mierda…

* * *

—Crowley, querido —hablo de manera preocupada el ángel— ¿crees que hicimos bien en enviar esas cintas?

—Ángel ¿cuándo he tenido un plan que no funcione?

—Bueno tengo un listado por fecha, pero puede reducirlo a los último 1000 años —contestó inocentemente Azirafel

—Muy gracioso, pero créeme tomar esa cinta fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer —declaró el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y servía un par de copas de vino —ese par no admitirá que esta enamorado el uno del otro ni enfriándose el infierno y cayéndose el cielo.

Crowley le dio una copa a Azirafel y se sentó a su lado

—Créeme que harán hasta lo imposible para que esas cintas no salgan a la luz, además —agregó mientras sorbía su vino —los ángeles son muy densos para darse cuenta de los sentimientos.

—Disculpa, pero los demonios tampoco saben interpretar la atmosfera —recriminó Azirafel

—Mmm ¿y qué tal esta atmósfera?

Y dicho eso Crowley cerró el espacio entre los dos y beso suavemente los labios del ángel, fue una suerte para ellos haber descubierto ese pequeño secreto entre el cielo y el infierno y lo iban a aprovechar lo más que pudieran.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia, fue la primera que escribí de esta pareja y desde entonces he quedado completamente prendada de ellos.


End file.
